Don't want to see you
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Jane is twelve years old doesn't want to visit her father and she stirs up a little trouble with ehr best friend Nikki Barlet
1. 11 years ago

12 Years Later

11 Years before Jane is ah one years old Alistiar is dead and Theresa after much thought and scolding by her mother decides to give up the Crane Empire giving it to Sheridan but not before she got her duaghter back. She either threaten or paid off every judge to stay away from Rebecca or anyone associated with her.

She had won fare and square getting her daughter back after all Ethan and Gwen only had temporary custody of Jane and after hearing all the evidence on both sides the judge award Theresa custody of Jane

Gwen: why does she get our daughter

Judge: after reviewing everything I have decided that the custody of Jane Winthrp go to Miss. Lopez Fitzgerald

Gwen: But

Judge: you kidnapped her, you were insane right after she gave birth, you attacked her

Gwen: I did not attack Theresa

Judge: zip it you put a child's life in danger not only once but twice Mrs. Winthrop and Mr. Winthrop you should be ashamed of yourself

Ethan: she married Alistair Crane

Judge: and he's dead Mr. Winthrop you had the charges against wife dropped which that was not allowed only the proseuctor has that right I'm sorry Chief Bennett but as of now you are being investigated

Sam: I understand

Judge: do you you say you were about the law but when it comes to your son you made the charges disappear

Sam: I'm sorry he looks down in shame as his children look in digust at him

Judge; court ajourned oh Mrs. Winthrop every single charge is being reinstated court ajourned

Gwen was arrested her mother screaming along with Ivy and Theresa came up to Ethan you can see her anytime and with that she took her daughter from his arms.

Theresa: your allowed to see her anytime and if Gwen see's her it has to supervised

Ethan: how can you do that

Theresa: you've done it to me Ethan with that she takes her duaghter and leaves with her family

Ethan looks at his daughter one last time and leaves the court room

Gwen got out of Jail one year later thanks to Sheridan but Sheridan wasn't talking to her

They moved away and Jared adopted Jane her name is now Jane Maria Casey Theresa and Jared had two children twins Michael Luis Casey and Haily Whitney Casey. this is where the story really begins when Ethan and Gwen wants to see Jane but Jane doesn't want to see them.

You'll find out why in the next chapter 


	2. Why do I have to see them

Theresa walked through the Crane MAnsion gave her key to Julian 

Julian: what's this

Theresa: its your house again I have a home with Jared

Julian: thank you I think

Theresa: your welcome Sheridan

Sheridan: yes

Theresa: I know we're not best friends but I signed over the Crane Empire to you

Sheridan: what

Julian: what

Theresa: I feel she's the best one for the job Julian

Julian: but

Theresa: look please Julian I think Sheridan deserves a shot

Sheridan: but James

Theresa: you can be working mother I am

Sheridan: what will you do

Theresa: head up my own fashion company she smiles I have to go my family is waiting

Sheridan nodded and then she turns to Julian I'll give you one year Julian to prove yourself worthy of this company if I feel you can help me then we can both run Crane

Julian: all right

Sheridan: good bye Theresa

Theresa: bye

11 Years later

Theresa; come on Jane you have to see your father

Jane: but Sammy( formerly Little Ethan) doesn't have to

Theresa: that's because he's eighteen sweaty

Jane: I wish I can be that old

Theresa: I know you do why don't you want to see your father

Jane: all those times I wanted to see him he refuse to see me because of her and then he gives me up why mama why

Theresa: I don't know

Jane: besides I have a father Jared is my father

Theresa sighs I know but The WInthrops they want to see you just this once

Jane: what about the restraining oder against Gwen they have no rights mama

Theresa: I know princess but what kind of person would I be if I didn't let them

Jane: I have a father and look at what happen when

Theresa: I know sweaty she cries for her brother who saved her life

Jane: she pointed the gun at you

Theresa: I know

Jane: I have nightmares of losing you

Theresa: I know you do baby

Jane: so why make me go over there

Theresa sighs you don't have to I'll call your Aunt and tell her okay

Jane nodded her head

Jared comes in

Jane: I don't have to go can I go call Nikki

Theresa: yeah

Jane: thanks

Jared: so what about the court order

Theresa sighs he techenically doesn't have any rights to her

Jared sighs if you don't honor it one day a year

Theresa: he forefit that right when he stopped seeing her all together when he chose Gwen over our Jane and even before that when he signed those papers JAred

Jared: I know honey but

Theresa sighs Gwen has been wanting to see her for years I can't believe she's out she calls her you know

Jared: I know wanting to speak to her she's not suppose to see her without Ethan

Theresa: but why does she get to see her at all

Jared: Ethan wouldn't allow you to adopt her if Gwen couldn't see her remember he was jealous of me being with you

Theresa sighs I know probably still is come on lets go try to convince her again

Jared: its her choice

Theresa: yeah I'll call Sheridan

Sheridan: Theresa where is Jane they're going to go over there with a court order

Theresa: she doesn't want to see them and I know Gwen is going to blame me but Jane saw the paper clippings and she even witness to Gwen's attack and murder how did she get out Sher

Sheridan: I don't know Theresa her father

Theresa; right her father she says bitterly she sighs I'll call Judge Horn to tell him she doesn't want to see them what else can I do

Sheridan: I don't know Resa call Izzy she'll surely know what to do meanwhile I have to put up with them

Theresa: why do you have to after all she did kill your soulmate

Sheridan: becuase I'm polite and she doesn't know I know and I want to keep a personal eye on her

Theresa: okay well then I have to go

Sheridan: all right I'll pick her up tonight after they gone

Theresa: sure three musketeers together again

Sheridan: next weekend its your turn

Theresa: I know what are you guys going to do

Sheridan: they probably want to watch a movie so we'll go to the movies

Theresa: okay I'll have her ready at eight

Sheridan: yep

Theresa: okay thanks bye

Sheridan: bye

They hang up and Theresa sighs

Cottage

Gwen: well is she coming

Sheridan: Gwen don't take this the wrong way but she doesn't want to see you

Gwen: I knew it Theresa turned her against us

Sheridan says through gritted teeth you did now leave before I'll call the cops

Ethan: we're leaving

Sheridan: I guess you really do love her Ethan after she tried to kill Theresa your daughter saw the whole thing

Ethan: she was sick

Sheridan: no I don't think so she killed my Luis Ethan Jane's uncle her favorite one

Ethan: I'm sorry

Sheridan: not good enough she should be on death row we all saw her Ethan

Ethan: but she was delusional

Sheridan shook her head and pointed to the door

Gwen: this isn't over Sheridan

Sheridan: oh its order and I'll make sure you two don't go anywhere near my goddaughter now leave

Ethan: please Sheridan

Sheridan: you two have no legal ground now leave

Gwen; but she paid

Sheridan: no I'll paide the judges off to get you two out of our lives for good she slams the door in their face

Gwen: this isn't over we're going to see our daughter

Ethan sighs he wanted to see his daughter but Gwen ruined it

Ethan: you ruined it Gwen

Gwen: what


	3. JAne becomes bitter towards The WInthrop

IT was 3 years after Theresa had gotten Jane. It was Jane's fourht birthday party and everyone was having a blast. Theresa had invited Ethan and Gwen since Ethan was her father. They came with a present for her. 

Jane was happy to see her parents and everyone as getting a long but Gwen had a far out distant look that she usually gave Theresa is a when she was about to attack. Jared saw this and told Ethan that his wife better not do anything to ruin Jane's party he said maybe she should go and Ethan got defensive but JAred wasn't having anything he said she leaves or he calls the police and Ethan didn't want to ruin his daughter's birthday so him and Gwen left.

Two weeks Later Gwen came to visit Jane by herself.

Theresa wouldn't allow Gwen to take her daughter without Ethan around. Luis was there with Sheridan. Gwen left and came back with a gun.

Jane was with Jared and Sammy watching cartoons when she wanted to see her mommy. She got up from her seat and was about to go see her mother when she saw Mommy Gwen shot at her mother and her uncle went in front of THeresa and took the bullet for her.

Jane screamed while Jared picked her up and told Sammy to go over to Aunt Sheridan's and stay there. He called 9-1-1 Fancy was already there holding Gwen down the gun was out of her hands. Fancy had handcuffed her and went to check on Luis. Theresa was screaming LUIS LUIS wake up she cries and Jared turned Luis over and felt for a pulse he looked at Theresa who Fancy was helping up and she immeidtly fell down and Jared went directly to her as they cried. Cheif Sam Bennett got there in minutes and put Gwen a squade car. Luis was pronounced dead on the scene.

One week Later they had Luis;'s funeral. He had a proper police funeral. Six policemen shot at the sky and Pillar got his flag as Miguel and Theresa were right by her side. Theresa had Jane and Miguel had Maria.

Pillar; why she whispers why my family

Theresa: I'm sorry if I just let her see her then Luis would be here she cries and JAred held her telling her it wasn't her fault she was just protecting her daughtr

Ethan got wind of this and Gwen got life without parole but thanks to Ethan and her father Gwen got seven to ten years.

The Lopez Fiztgeralds were pissed that this would happen and Ethan had backed Theesa into a corner Theresa fought so hard to get his rights taken away until they came to an agreement he said he would allow Jared to adopt his daughter on the condition that him and Gwen get to see Jane one day a month and Theresa went raging mad she didn't want her daughter near Gwen butEthan said Jared wouldn't be able to adopted his daughter and Theresa agreed on the condition that they had supervised visits and he couldn't argue with that after all Gwen had tried to kill Theresa and their daughter had seen it. Ethan said she was sick she wasn't herself but THeresa wouldn't have that excuse anymore

Fornately for everyone Ethan had moved away since Gwen went to prison and didn't get to see Jane much in fact it wasn't at all since Ethan felt responible but Gwen kept trying calling to talk to her daughter but no one would allow her. And soon Sheridan had put a stop to Gwen's nagging calls and even band her from ever contacting anybody in Harmony. Gwen was furious she had thought Theresa was doing this but it was her best friend who had put a restraining order against everyone in the Lopez Fitzgerald family. All her friends weren't even speaking to her anymore she blamed Theresa and vowed revenge

Jane did go see her father a few times but after a few months of not seeing him THeresa had enough of Jane crying she called Ethan and told him if he didn't want to come to see his daughter then don't tell his daughter he was going to come or even contact her for that matter Ethan had agreed and told her he would only call when he could get to see to her.

Ethan had stayed married to Gwen but his life was miserable he worked all day and played even harder. Chad was the only person who he talked to from Harmony.

Finally 11 years after he lost custody Gwen got out for good behavior and they went to go see Jane at Sheridan's cottage and Sheridan wouldn't allow them to go to Theresa;s home seeing that she had a restraining order against Theresa and her whole family except Sammy and Jane.


	4. Gwen Ethan and Jared

Don't want to see You

Gwen looked up at Ethan

"You can't be serious"

"Oh yes I am Gwen its your fault she doesn't want to see us if only you could have put your bitterness towards Theresa aside"

"She stole you"

'I fell in love with her Gwen can't you see it was as much my fault as it was hers"

"No she seduce you and kept going after you when you chose me in the end" Gwen says shaking her head

"Only because I chased her to" Ethan says "But no you didn't want to see that you didn't want see that I loved her that I still love her"

"Then why stay with me" Gwen says and Ethan swallowed

"I never believed her until up till eight years ago"

"Then why stay with me still"

Ethan sighs "I don't know"

Gwen was furious "I'm filing for divorce"

"Then you have no right to Jane Gwen" Ethan says and Gwen stops

"What"

"You won't be able to visit her"

"she doesn't want to see me"

Ethan nods his head "Me neither"

"So what differences does it make" Gwen says putting up her arms

"IT doesn't but know this Gwen I'm through with you your on your own from now on" Ethan says

"What about Theresa"

"What about her"

"She will never take you back after all you did stick by me through the good times and bad times"

Ethan's face went red

"And your right's were taken away you gave them up"

"with the stipulation I get see her every month"

"And where were you these past seven years are so" Someone says behind them and they turn around to see Jared with the twins

"Jared this isn't any of your business"

"I made it my business when you gave up your rights"

"I had no choice"

"You had a choice Ethan you decided to take the coward's way out" Jared says

"I'm not a coward"

"Sure you are Ethan you decided to stick with a crazy person then be with Theresa"

"She wasn't crazy at the time"

"She asked why you didn't chose her over Gwen and that broke our hearts so now I'm asking why"

"You adopted her" Ethan says bitterly

"She's still your daughter Ethan she still loved you and wanted to see you" Jared says

"I knew it would upset her if she saw Gwen"

"Then why not see her without her"

"WHAT oh no he was going to see her with me or not at all" Gwen shrieks

Jared shakes his head "I only want what's best for Jane"

"Yeah right"

"Yes Ethan you know I convinced Theresa all those years ago to let you see her every month but you obviously didn't all those times you said you were going to come visit and never came I said sit there and watch Jane and Sammy cry"

"Ethan"

"No Sammy they cried and I had to sit there and watch Theresa get angrier with you until finally she had no love for you" Jared says

"She hates me doesn't she?"

"Who"

"Theresa"

"Yes but I wouldn't be concern about what Theresa thinks I would be concerned about what your daughter thinks"

"She loves us"

"I admit Jane may have a little love for you Ethan that's why she doesn't want to see you" Jared says walking away

Ethan swallows hard "Why don't you go back to the B N B"

"No Ethan I want to go see our daughter"

"She is not your daughter Gwen she is my daughter with Theresa"

"You still love Theresa" Gwen accuses

"YES dammit"

"Then why do you stay with me"

"I don't know anymore" Ethan says putting his hands up "I'm going to see Theresa ALONE not with you" Ethan says walking away from Gwen.


	5. Begging for Love

Don't want to see you part 2

Theresa was playing with her two year old twins when she heard the doorbell

"Jane can you watch your brother and sister for a minute" Theresa says

"Yes mom Nikki is coming over at seven" Jane says

"Oh so Aunt Sheridan won't have to go to Aunt Izzie's"

"Yeah mom not to waste anymore gas" Jane says

Theresa went to get the door and saw Ethan standing there

"Hello Theresa can I come in"

"No" Theresa says folding her arms

"Theresa I'm sorry"

"I am to" She says bitterly

"Gwen isn't with me can I see our daughter"

"No my daughter Ethan"

"Please Theresa we had an agreement"

"Which you refuse to see my daughter she doesn't want to see you Ethan"

Ethan looked down

"And frankly I don't want to see you either"

"Please Theresa can we talk"

"No we're done talking I lost all love for you the day you gave up your daughter"

"Theresa I had choice"

"You had a choice fight for her"

"I didn't want Gwen near her"

"Then why defend her why be with her" Theresa asks

"I don't know"

"Come on in I'll show you to the office" Theresa says

"Jane I'll be in the office for a few minutes have an old friend here"

"Okay mom come on Mikey and Haley lets go upstairs" Jane says as she holds their hands.

Theresa went back to her office. She saw Ethan looking at all the pictures in her office of her family.

"So how've you been" Theresa asks

"God its been one hell of a ride"

"What do you mean"

"Found out a couple years ago of Gwen's treachery"

"So" Theresa says nonchanctely

"Theresa I'm trying here"

"You should of tried harder"

"I'm sorry"

"You should of fought harder for us"

"I'm sorry"

"And most of all you should of fought for Jane but no you went and stayed with Gwen" Theresa says

"I couldn't let Gwen see her again after what she said"

"so you stayed with her you know you could have seen her without Gwen"

"I know that"

"You can't see her Ethan"

"why not"

"she doesn't want to see you look at what you did to her"

"I'm sorry so how are you"

"Good"

"I see you have two more"

"Yeah" Theresa says

"How old are they"

"Two"

Ethan nodded his head "why wait so long"

"it just happen that way"

Ethan nods his head

"I'm not leaving Jared Ethan"

"I'm not asking you that"

"Your getting ready to and frankly I have no love for you"

"I don't either"

"who for me or you" Theresa asks

"Me"

"Get your life together Ethan"

"Mother's been asking for Jane to"

"I don't care about your mother Ethan I only care about those kids you hurt that's when I lost my love for you when you stopped fighting for Jane and LE"

"I thought his name was Sammy"

"It is but to you he'll always be LE"

Ethan nods his head and feels the fireplace when he stopped at the picture of Jared holding Jane with LE by his side and he put his head down

"That should be me"

"Well you gave that up when you gave up on them"

"Why don't you say you?"

"Because in the end it's not about me its about those children we had together"

"I love you"

"And what about Jane and LE"

"I love them to"

Theresa turns around "It sure didn't seem like it the last what seven six years" Theresa says

"I know I'm sorry I just"

"Your what guilty ah I am to for not putting them first" Theresa says "But I eventually did but you never did it was always Gwen before anything else"

"I'm sorry"

"Stop saying that"

"I'll put them first from now on"

"Its to late Ethan"

Ethan went over to her and cupped her face but she pushed his hand off her

"You have no right to do that anymore you gave up giving me affection a long time ago"

"Is it really to late"

Theresa nodded her head "I have two children with him"

"you have two children with me"

"Stop, stop right there Jared has been nothing but understanding and compassionate he's the one to convince me to go through with our deal he's the one trying to get Jane to come see you I'm through with you Ethan if it were up to me you wouldn't be even allowed to see Jane"

"I'm not allowed now"

"No true"

"Theresa I"

"Don't say it please" Theresa says

"You still love me"

"NO I don't"

"I get to you still" Ethan says cornering her

"No Ethan" Theresa says slapping him "Please leave Ethan You'll see Jane when she's ready to see you" Theresa says showing him to the door

"Theresa"

"No, I don't want you to chase me all I want is for you to stay out of my life for good"

"Theresa"

"No wait I just want you to see I'm happy I have been for the last twelve years no heartbreaks no drama well maybe a little it's the life I've always wanted none which you gave me"

"You wanted to be a mother I gave you that"

"Yeah you did but you never gave me your heart"

"I did to"

"Stop Ethan just stop I can't go through this again I can't get stuck in your web of lies I won't" Theresa says firmly

"But Theresa…."

"No" Theresa says slamming the door on his face and Ethan just stood there as Jared shook his head

"Jared"

"stay away from my family and that includes Jane and Sammy" Jared says going into the house


	6. Chad's advice

Ethan went to the Book Café where he saw Chad.

Ethan sat by Chad "so where is Whit"

"Married with children" Chad says

"With you"

"No to someone name Jason Carter"

"What happen"

"We couldn't make it"

"This town's changed"

Chad nodded his head

"Why didn't you tell me"

"what should I have told you Whit left me for a richer guy"

"I'm here for you man"

"Every time we talked Ethan it was about you"

"I'm sorry I'm here now"

"Nah I got passed it"

"But she was your great love"

"Like Theresa"

"Yea and in another life we'll be together"

Chad laughs and shakes his head "nah man that won't happen"

"Why not"

Chad shakes his head "You sound like Theresa use to"

"so are you with anyone"

"Yeah my wife Selina who is due in June"

"so what happen with you and Whitney"

"The love wasn't there anymore man not after everything"

"O I'm sorry"

"Besides Eth we're not who we use to be"

"You got that right"

"And you're not with Theresa"

"Yeah I know but that didn't mean you and Whitney couldn't make it"

"I know but we just stop talking after a while and we eventually realized it was over and it had been for a long time" Chad says "Eventually you don't talk to your partner you'll be stuck and that's where we were we were stuck but we're much happier being friends and raising Miles"

"That's good"

"You know you could have had the same with Theresa"

"No I could never had that with Theresa"

"Man she still loved you but she was tired of hurting" Chad says

"Could we have made it together"

"You want the honest truth"

"Yes"

"Even if it does hurt"

"Yes"

"Fine No I don't think you guys would have"

"Why not"

"First of all Trust issues between you two second of All Gwen and third of all she never did have all your heart"

"Yeah she did"

"No man then Gwen would have never gotten in between you"

"we were having a baby together me and Gwen"

"Yeah and when Theresa did you elected to stay with Gwen take Jane away from Theresa"

Ethan sighs

"So it all goes back to trust issues mainly on your part"

"MY part"

"You didn't trust her Ethan"

"I had no reason to trust her"

"You did"

"What reason"

"Your love"

"I never did have faith in her"

"That's the difference between you and Jared he has faith in her stuck with her through hell and back"

"what do you mean"

"God man he knew you were keeping her on the pole and yet not reeling her in he believed her about the whole tabloid incident they've had a rough patch a few years back but he never gave up on her you would have I know you would"

Ethan looks down

"And your silence just confirmed it to me"

Ethan sighs

"On other news your mother isn't with Sam anymore"

"Yeah I know it turns out I am a Crane after all except I'm not Julian's I'm Alistair's"

"He's back with Grace and his children live here Jessica is with Reese they have four children, Kay and Miguel live right down the street from Sam and Noah lives next door to Pillar with Paloma and their five children and Isabella lives in between Whitney and Theresa"

Ethan makes a face

"Didn't I tell you he had another daughter that you and your mother thought of as a whore"

"Oh right who she with is"

"John Carter they have Nikki, the twins Sammy and Augusta, and Mathew"

"Four children wow"

"Noah and Paloma have six and Isabella stopped at four no more for her and Paloma swore off anymore children"

"And Sheridan"

"Good she has an eleven year old same age as Jane"

"Wait but she was pregnant when Jane was born"

"Well she's a year older"

"When did she adopt a baby"

"She adopted her when she was five right after Jane turned three"

"And Luis died right"

Chad nodded his head

"God I missed so much"

"Man that was your fault" Chad says

"I know"

"Then stop feeling pity for yourself"

"What do I have left to live for?"

"Your health, me, hell even Gwen"

"but not Theresa or the kids"

"Oh stop it Ethan just stop your sickening right now"

"Why didn't you tell me she had twins?"

"I didn't want to hurt you even more Eth" Chad says "but there is a time when you just have to stop chasing something that is never going to be yours"

"she was mine"

"UGH don't you get it you burned that bridge when you decided to stay with your daughter Uncle's murder hell you burned many bridges and you are about to burn mine"

"What"

"I said your about to burn mine if you go after Theresa I'll never speak to you again"

"Why"

"Your going to hurt her again and I can't sit by and let that happen" Chad says getting up and leaving Ethan there miserable


	7. Finally LE has his say and Crazy Ethan

"I did not think it was true" someone said behind Ethan and Ethan turned around it was his son all grown up.

"Why are you here to cause drama Mr. Winthrop" LE/Sammy asks spatting at his sperm donator

"Ethan"

"Its Sammy thank you very much why are you here"

"To see my children"

"You have no children" LE says angrily

"I'm sorry son"

"Stop calling me that I'm not LE Ethan anymore" LE/Sammy says

"You will always be my son"

"No I am Jared Casey's son I am NOT YOUR SON"

Ethan didn't say anything because it was true

"Jane hates you but she loves you" Sammy says "Stay away in fact disappear again from OUR LIVES we don't need you here" Sammy says

"I'm here to get my family back" Ethan says determinedly

"Did you not listen to Uncle Chad mom is happy Janie and I are happy no drama don't bring your baggage back to US PLEASE I'm begging you"

"I Still love your mother" Ethan says and LE glares at him

"Where was that love when you took US way as in Me and Jane Ah where was that love when Gwennie took off AH mom had every right to press charges on her AFTER what she did to her"

"Look I'm sorry"

"No your not your still selfish bastard that left years ago"

"No I'm not"

"Then prove it DAD" Little Ethan Says sarcastically

"I am trying to prove it"

"No your not LEAVE Don't come back" LE says

"I see a coward"

"I had to do what I had to do in order to keep Gwen away from the two of you"

LE laughed "No you didn't you were a coward Jane hates Gwen she told me once she would never want to see Gwen again and I can't blame her she took Uncle Luis away from us almost took mom away several times and put HER Own Child in danger resulting in killing HER" LE says

"It is really all my fault"

"IF you just let mom be happy like you have been"

"How am I doing that" Ethan says

"By leaving her alone for all these years you dangled a piece of meat in her face all those years ago she could not move on because you kept dangling that meat in front of her" LE says

"I'm sorry"

"Show us your sorry by leaving US alone"

"I want to see Jane"

"Stay away from Jane you caused her enough hurt" LE says "And forsake of yourself and your mother don't go the cowards out"

"Which is that way"

"Killing yourself" LE says before leaving the Book Café and Ethan cries he truly lost everything he ever cared about no one would care if he had killed himself but maybe there was s a little love in EJ he should say and Jane left. He smiled at that thought now he needed them back but how was he to get them back to get them to listen to him to see him. He looked around at the Book Café it hadn't changed one bit there were still books and magazines in that little corner the coffee bar, tables around and couches that were red and updated. He sighs as much as this town changed it hasn't change one bit. He decided to walk around town to see what was out there. He went to the park first where he saw His Theresa with the twins playing on the playground and running around with another little boy and the women he assumed by Theresa was Isabella Sam's daughter he hated that she was Chief Bennett's daughter he wasn't. He was use to getting what he wanted. He sighs he would one day get Theresa back get her to love him again. He had to get Jared out of the way and those twins would be his not by blood like he would like but by adoption like Jane and LE were. Screw what Chad had said to him and HIS son he would get his family back no matter what the cost…_**..Hopefully this is a long chapter hehe Gwen has rubbed off on Ethan and he is the crazy one now haha….Sorry it took long for me to update…..Thanks to **__TerryGyimah for the inspiration_


End file.
